OMG! A Blue Hotdog!
by Aaron The Night Watcher
Summary: Kenshin and Saito fight it out once again and...what's with the blue hotdog? Please R and R!


Ruroni Kenshin!

Title : Oh My God A Blue Hotdog!

The wind blew throughout Tokyo on this morning which was the day a feudal lord was coming to visit the, Kamiya Dojo. A woman with black hair was practicing with a wooden sword in the dojo. She stopped and looked over at another man with red hair and a cross shaped scar on his cheek. The man stepped forwards and drew his reverse blade sword. He smiled at it and then looked over at the door as it swung open and made a loud whack on the side of the dojo. Kenshin looked and saw Hajime Saito the third leader of The Shinsengumi step in through the door. He looked at, Kenshin and smiled.

" Battousai." Saito stated, " It's been almost four years since we last saw each other." Saito drew his sword from it's sheath and then held it out in front of him. " Now let's finish it." Saito squeezed his handle with his hand. Kenshin looked at him and got in to a fighting stance. The two men started to back up slowly from each other. When they got to the right distance they started to run towards each other. Their swords out in front of them ready to clash at any second. Then something fell from the sky and Kenshin suddenly stopped and looked down to see what it was. But Saito didn't stop and kept moving towards, The Battousai. He looked down and saw that he had bent over. But it was too late to stop and he hit, The Battousai, flipped over him and landed on his face. Kenshin picked up what had fallen from the sky and he stood up straight. Saito rolled over on to his back, jumped up so he was standing on his feet. He then looked at, Kenshin for a moment.

" What the hell is that thing?." Saito asked. Himura looked at him and then back at the thing he was holding in his hand.

" Uh….a hotdog." Kenshin responded. He then looked at, Saito and stated, " Hey Saito." " What?." Saito asked. Kenshin then tossed the blue hotdog to him and Saito caught it. He then started to dance a jig. Saito looked at him with a raised eyebrow. " Battousai are you feeling alright?." Saito asked. Kenshin then stopped dancing, pulled out his reverse blade sword and held it out in front of him.

" Alright." Kenshin stated, " Drop that stupid thing and let's finish this." Saito looked at the hotdog in his hand and then back at, Kenshin.

" Uh…this is a blue hotdog." Saito stated, " Maybe we should take it to the police station and see what they say about it. Deal?." Saito looked at, Kenshin and held out his hand. Kenshin looked at the blue hotdog and then put away his sword.

" Alright." Kenshin replied, " We'll take it to the police station and see what they say. Then we can finish our duel." Kenshin held his hand out to shake, Saito's. A gleam then appeared in, Saito's eyes.

" SIKE!." Before, Kenshin could move, Saito pulled out his sword and hit, Kenshin in the ribcage with the butt which caused him to go sailing in to the wall. When, Kenshin hit the wall with a loud whack he fell to the floor with a thud. Kenshin was lying on the floor unconscious now. Saito walked over to his opponent and tossed the blue hotdog to the side of the room. He smiled down at his opponent evilly. Saito pulled his sword all the way out of it's sheath and held it in both hands ready to chop off, Kenshin's head from his body. " The Shinsengumi chipmunks shall have their revenge, Battousai." Kenshin shook himself awake and looked around the room. Next he whipped out his sword and smacked, Saito's belt buckle loose which caused, Saito's britches to fall down to his ankles. Saito opened his eyes wide and froze. Kenshin looked down at, Saito's lower half and stated,

" Are you wearing….Lion King underwear?." Saito started to bring his sword down and then stopped inches from, Kenshin's head.

" What?." Kenshin looked up at him.

" I asked if you were wearing, Lion King underwear." Saito looked down and looked at them for a moment.

" Well….I actually thin-," Before he could finish, Kenshin kicked him in the nuts and then jumped over him and landed on the opposite side. Saito fell to the floor, clenched his teeth in pain and said, " You…..little….bastard. I'm going to pluck your eyeballs out and shove them up your-," Suddenly a wolf ran in the room and bit, Saito in the groin. Kenshin got to his feet and stated,

" Wow…..there's something you don't see everyday. A wolf attacking a wolf of Mibu." Saito then smacked the wolf in the head with the butt of his sword and it fell to the floor unconscious. He then got to his feet and looked at, Kenshin. Saito took two breaths and stated,

" You know what. Forget you." Kenshin opened his eyes wide and uttered,

" Wha-," Suddenly Kalru ran in to the room, tackled him to the floor and started to kiss him. Saito opened his eyes wide with astonishment and stated,

" Who is this lovely young lady." Kalru then brought her foot back and kicked, Saito in the groin. He fell to the floor again and stated, " For crying out loud. NOT AGAIN!."

The End!


End file.
